The Golden Girl with The Silver Fury
by Kayda-Starr
Summary: Toothless wasn't the only person Hiccup shot down that night. Toothless isn't the only Night Fury. Is there more? You answer that question. First HTTYD story. I DO NOT own How to Train your dragon Arya, Shelia, And Saphira is my cousin's OCs I'm just using them
1. Meet the Family

How To Train your Dragon: The Golden Girl with The Silver Fury

 **Meet the Family**

 **Sorry if the Movie seems rushed that's because I want to hurry thought it so I can get to Riders Of Berk I hope you enjoy**

 _thought speak_

 **animal speak**

A Girl sat in a tree, she looked about 16 years old. She had golden eyes like the shiniest coin and long blonde hair with natural gold highlights. Like her eyes and hair she is very special, the unique girl's name was Arya. Arya isn't human but looks like it, she is a being born of magic and can use it well. She has many more talents like advance hand- to- hand combat and two swords that face backwards. The ability to talk and understand animals.

" _A raid has begun"_ Arya's silver and black spotted Night Fury named Shelia told the girl. If Arya has a very special bond with a animal it can be transporte into what she calls her dormant state leaving a tattoo on Arya's arm.

" **Do you think the Night Fury will vist us again?"** A small sapphire blue dragon sitting on Arya's shoulder asked.

"I don't know but get some sleep Saphira" the golden eyed girl whispered.

" **Ok mama, tell me if he comes"** the baby dragon softly curled around Arya's neck.

Arya watched the raid from the safety of the trees. No Viking knew she was here, in fact no Viking knows that she is even on Berk.

" **Do you think Shadow will come?"** Shelia appeared next to her rider. Shadow is the Night Fury that protects the raiding dragons from the sky, he also happens to be Shelia's mate, they only became mates after the group of three first met Shadow.

" **Miss me?"** the two turned around to see the male's forest green eyes meet Shelia's silver pair. Shelia met Shadow as Arya woke up Saphira.

" **Wake up Shadows here"** the16 year old pet the male Fury behind his ear plates making him purr as the baby dragon jumped on his back. Suddenly there were foot steps heading this way! Shelia went into her dormant state and Saphira clung onto Arya's shoulder as the girl and Shadow hid in a tree.

"Where is it?!"

"It was just here!"

The beast can't just disappear!" Vikings looked around the ground as Arya connected her mind with Shadow's.

" _They are looking for you, go Shadow!"_

" _I can't just leave you and little one here!"_ Shadow than grabbed Arya's gold tunic and tossed her on his back and flew in to the air. _"You are coming with me so you can be safe, but for now enjoy the ride"_ he sternly thought to her as Saphira sat on Arya's lap. Shadow blew up a few towers when sudden;y a rope wrapped around the three, Arya pulled Saphira into her as they crashed into the ground.

" **Arya!"** Shadow roared in fear.

" **Mama"** Saphira was still held into Arya's chest. Than everything went black.

1-2-3-4-5-6

"I'm a Viking!" a voice brought Arya back from unconsciousness.

" **Mama! Shadow needs help!"** Saphira nudgedher 'mom's' face, waking the girl, who looked at the scene of a skinny hiccup boy holding a knife over a tied up Shadow.

"No, stop" Arya slowly stood up putting her sapphire dragon on her shoulder suprising the boy.

" **You are the protected, it doesn't matter if I die"** Shadow layed his head down accepting death, Shelia was in tears.

"I did this" the boy was about to walk away, but turned around and started cutting the ropes binding the male Night Fury. As soon as he could, Shadow pinned the boy down.

" _He is just a hatchling"_ Shadow looked him over.

" **LEAVE US ALONE!"** the male Night Fury roared in the boy's face, than ran over to Arya and tossed her and Saphira on his back and tried to fly away.

"Shadow your tail!" as Arya said that they crashed into a cove with very, VERY steep rock walls. Getting up and running to Shadow's tail seeing he had only had one tail instead of two. "Your missing a tail fin you won't be able to fly, this is one of those times I wish my healing was powerful enough to bring back limbs"

" **Its not your fault, go find another dragon to protect you"** Shadow nuzzled Arya's face.

"I won't leave you, we won't leave you" the golden eyed girl promised as Shelia appeared next to her and Saphira jumped on her shoulder.

" **Any dragon will protect you even the Queen would protect you are the protected its every dragon's job to help and protect you no matter how evil"** Shadow insisted, Shelia shook her head.

" **You mean more to Arya, to us than a protecter you are a friend, our family, my mate"** she purred and looked at the sky, seeing it was dark. **"Its getting dark time for bed"** Shelia layed down, Arya layed down at the female Night Fury's belly with Saphira cuddling the girl and Shadow layed down next to them and covered the two youngest in the group with his wing. Shelia did the same over his wing.

"Good night" Arya yawned and fell asleep in the dragon sandwich.

" **Goodnight my starlight"** Shadow licked Shelia's cheek she purred and did the same to him and the two fell asleep with their family.


	2. The Boy

_How to train your Dragon: The Golden Girl with The Silver Fury_

 **I hope you enjoy sorry the first chapter was short**

 _Thought speak_

 **Dragon speak**

The boy

Arya woke up and crawled out of the Night Fury sandwich with a sleeping Saphira in her arms, standing up and looking around the cove it looked really pretty. Walking over to a lake Arya sits next to it rolling up her leggings, Arya doesn't wear boots she walks around bare foot. The golden eyed girl is very in tuned with nature. The reason animals and dragons call her the protected is because, well she is protected by every animal besides humans. Its an instinct for them, no matter how evil or crazy they HAVE to follow the instinct.

" **Your up?"** Arya turned her head to see Shelia and Shadow walking over.

"Yeah Saphira is still asleep though" the gold/blonde haired girl softly wrapped the baby sapphire dragon around her neck so not to wake up the dragon. The two Night Fury mates went into the lake catching fish for breakfast, by the time they finish Saphira was up.

" **Time to eat little ones"** Shadow called to them, Arya brought small sticks for a fire. After they all ate Shadow tried to fly out of the cove but failed, after a lot of trys Shadow glided back to the ground and fired a plasma blast at the ground, scorching it. Suddenly a stick like object fell onto the ground gaining the group's atencen, the boy that freed Shadow was here. The male Night Fury and the human boy make eye contact and stared into each other's eyes for what seem like forever. Until the boy left.

" **I wonder if he'll come back"** Shadow sat on his hunches. Shelia did a dragon like laugh making Shadow give her a weird look. **"What?"** he asked.

" **Should we tell him?"** the silver female Night Fury turned to her rider.

"Naw, let him figure it out" Arya and her two dragons laughed.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Shadow, Arya, and Saphira were basking on rocks, Shelia was in her dormant state. Than a walking Viking shield came.

" **He came back…"** Shadow said amazed. The shield got wedged between two boulders, the boy crawled under it and went deeper into the cove. Curious Arya and Saphira crawled onto Shadow's back as he gets down form their vantage point. The boy turned around and gasped than offered Shadow a fish he was holding. The Night Fury approached him cautiously than reared back and growled, the boy opens his fur vest and pulls out a dagger!

" **Mommy!"** Saphira jumped into Arya's arms, who held onto her and hugs Shadow's back. The boy drops the dagger on the ground.

" **Get** _ **it**_ **out of my sight!"** Shadow motions for the boy to toss it into the lake.

" **I'm scared"** the sapphire dragon whined. The boy gingerly picks up the weapon with his right foot and flings it into the lake.

" **Its not a problem now"** Shadow relaxed and sits down with a expectant look. The boy holds out the fish again, Shadow opens his mouth, teeth retracted.

"Toothless…? I could've sworn you had.." the boy says before the male dragon showed his teeth and snatches the fish out of the boy's hands. Shadow purrs in approval gulping down the fish, licking his lips in satisfaction. "…teeth" the boy finished earning a laugh from Arya.

" **The boy needs nourishment"** Shadow slowly approaches the boy, he backs away afraid until he was against a rock.

I-I don't have anymore" the green eyed boy stuttered.

"He's not going to hurt you" Arya laughed as Saphira layed on her shoulder. The Night Fury regurgitated a fish tail, the boy looked at Shadow as Arya got off the dragon's back.

" **Go on!"** Shadow encourage and sat on his hunches and Arya sat on his shoulders. For a girl Arya has no fat from training, looking skinny but she has small muscles. The boy swallowed nervously and took a bite, he struggled to chew but didn't swallow. **"Swallow like this"** Shadow demonstrated and the boy did.

"Good right?" Arya laughed as the Night Fury she was sitting on croons. The boy smiles and Shadow tried to copy him, than the tried to pet him!

" **I'm not a dog!"** Shadow snarled and leaves. We go to one corner of the cove and enjoy our time together. Than decides to take a nap so Shadow warms the earth with his flames, taking extra care to make his two 'hatchling's' spot cozier than his, than he lies down. **"Come on my hatchlings"** he calls to them, Arya rolls her eyes with a smile as they lay down next to his belly and he covers Arya and Saphira with his wing. Than Shadow stood up and climbs into a tree and puts his hatchlings in his wing and they take a nap.

1-2-3-4-5-6

After waking up Arya reads the boy's spirit and found out his name is Hiccup.

"Weird name" She mutters. Shadow being curious decides to watch him, Arya and Saphira watched from the tree as a scene unfolded where Hiccup earned Shadow's trust, when Shadow left the two walked to the boy.

"Congrats you just tamed a dragon" Arya laughed and held out her hand. "I'm Arya and my baby dragon is Saphira"

"I'm Hiccup" he shook her hand.

"What are you going to name him?" the golden eyed girl asked him.

"Doesn't he have a name?" Hiccup looked at her.

"He wants to go by the name his rider chooses" Arya smiled.

"Toothless" Arya nodded at the name.

"Toothless likes it" she let Saphira lay on her arms and pet the baby dragon.

"I have to go bye" Hiccup runs out of the cove as Arya waves 'bye'. It was getting late and Toothless with his 'hatchlings' fell asleep with Shelia in a dragon sandwich.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Weeks have past and Hiccup has restored Toothless's flight but the Night Fury can't fly without the boy. Hiccup became like a brother to Arya and her a sister, he met Shelia she didn't care about him past her mate's rider. One day Hiccup came Arya thought it would be a good idea to tell him about her magic gift.

"Ok so what is it you want to talk about?" Hiccup sat on the ground in front of where Arya was.

"A little more about the gift I have" Saphira jumped on Arya's lap and fell asleep.

"Like you talking to animals?" Hiccup asked, Arya nodded.

"I have magic, I'm what you Vikings call a witch, dragons call me the protected it is in every animals instincts to protect me" the golden eyed girl started petting the baby dragon sleeping on her lap.

"Why?" Hiccup was now fully interested in the talk.

"I'm the only defense against many dangerous monsters that could here and take over this world" Arya smiles. "I'm a being born of magic, my mother made a deal with Draco the dragon god that if I protect this world, the dragons will have natural instinct to protect me. Shelia and Saphira are too born of magic" Saphira chirped in her sleep.

"It's time for me to go be back tomorrow" Hiccup got up and left as Arya nodded and waved.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Arya was stretched out on Toothless's back. Shelia and Saphira were resting it their dormant state. Arya was just dosing off when Hiccup came.

"…leaving! We're leaving!" Hiccup declared.

" **Leaving?"** Arya whispered in Toothless's ear plate as she grabbed onto his saddle as he very slowly walked behind rocks.

"Let's pack up! Looks like you guys and me are taking a little vacation. Forever" Hiccup called out to the two as he started adjusting his flight suit. He was so distracted he didn't see a blonde girl sitting on a rock. "Wow what the uh… what are you doing here?!" the green eyed boy stuttered.

"I want to know what's going on" the girl jumped off the rock. "No one gets as good as you do especially you" Arya toned out the rest until Toothless move to attack the girl. Astrid I think her name is.

"Its ok she's a friend" Hiccup calmed down the Night Fury.

"A friend that looked like she wanted to kill us" Arya hugged Toothless's neck.

"You scared them" Hiccup turned to Astrid, who was on the ground.

"I scared them?!" the blonde yelled. "Who is them?" she calmed down a little.

"Astrid, Toothless and Arya. Toothless and Arya, Astrid" Hiccup introduced. Toothless growled.

"Hi Astrid would you so kindly leave" Arya kindly smiled as the blonde Viking made a run for it. Smart.

"Da,da,da! We're dead!" Hiccup yells deadpanned. Toothless shrugged his wings making Arya laugh as he trotted away.

" **If she did that to him, to think of what she would do to you"** the Night Fury knocked Arya off his back and licked her.

"Come on lets go catch her" Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back and Arya summoned Shelia and did the same.


	3. Den of the Queen

**How to Train your Dragon**

 _ **Den of the Queen**_

It didn't take long for us to find Astrid. Shes running through the forest, about to jump off a fallen tree when Toothless lifts her into the air.

"AAAAAHHHH! Oh, Great Odin's Ghost! Oh this is it! AAAAHHHH!" Astrid screams.

" **She makes it sound bad to be picked up by a dragon"** Shelia joked as the boys dropped Astrid into a tree. The girls sat onto a tree next to the one Astrid was on.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" she angrily shouts.

"You have to give me a chance to explain!" Hiccup pleads.

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say!"

"Whatever one more person that dies for 'unexplained' reasons" Arya snapped her fingers making Saphira appear in her arm, snapping them again making a fish appear in her empty hand.

"You're a witch!" Astrid yelled at the girl, Arya didn't even flinch, surprising the two Vikings.

"I'm not a witch I'm a being born of magic or a mystic destined to protect you ungrateful Vikings, I mean come on, no thank you just trying to kill me, like really you want a huge army of dragons to attack you guys or something?" Arya ranted as she fed the baby sapphire dragon the fish.

"I won't speak… just let show you" Hiccup ignored Arya's rant as he extended his hand to Astrid.

"Just do what he says it doesn't matter to me" Arya nonchalantly played with Saphira. Shelia and Toothless bobbed their heads, agreeing.

"Please, Astrid" Hiccup again pleads, Astrid gave in but refuse Hiccup's hand and climbs on the saddle behind him.

"Now, get me down" she demanded.

"Toothless, down. Gently" Hiccup pats the dragon's head as the same dragon sends a mischievous look to the girls, Saphira went back to her dormant state. Toothless opened his wings. "See? Nothing to be afraid of…" oh spoke to soon Hiccup.

"Get ready Shelia" Arya laughs as Toothless shot up into the air.

" **Lets make sure they don't get killed"** Shelia sighed at her mate's actions. They watched as Toothless does a bunch of crazy stunts until Astrid apologized.

"Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing…" Toothless levels out.

" _Time to show her dragons aren't so bad"_ Arya the two Night Furies with the thought connection. The sun begun to set and the whole sky was painted in beautiful colors. While Hiccup and Astrid flew on Toothless, Arya and Shelia fly a few leagues away to give the teens privacy. The view of Berk was breathtaking.

Arya sighed and pulled out a small pendant strapped to a small silver lace, on it was a Gold Night Fury and a Gold Leopard circling each other. It was a gift Drago the dragon god gave her from Arya's mother… The thoughts were put aside when night time descended and the stars came out, the night sky was brighten up with a aurora borealis followed with the rising full moon.

"I always love this view" Arya smiled, reaching up and letting the colors flow around her hand. Shelia purrs she never saw her rider this happy in a while. "I wish our lives weren't threatened, people would stop beating me up for a amazing gift of magic" Arya let a single tear fall not realizing the three in front heard.

" **So do I"** Shelia warbled. Finally catching up with the love birds, Astrid looked convinced.

"Alright…I'll admit this is pretty cool…It's…amazing…He's amazing…" she pats Toothless gently.

"Don't forget us" Arya flattened out on Shelia's back.

"How long have you been on Berk?" Astrid asked the gold/blonde haired girl.

"Lets see I'm 16, I met Toothless 3 years ago so 4 years" Arya chuckled at the other teen's surprised looks.

"How come we never saw you?" Hiccup spoke up.

"I'm always in the trees" Arya sat up.

"Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow" Arya frowned, but it than turned emotionless face when she felt the Queen's pull like many times before.

" **Come to me"** it was too strong to resist, Shelia and Toothless take sharp banking turns.

" _If we show them the nest than they can help the dragons!"_ Arya turned to Toothless, who nodded as they continue flying.

"Whoa! Toothless, what's happening" Hiccup tried to make his dragon turn back but they weren't stopping now.

"You will understand when we get there…maybe you can save us all" Arya put a hand on her temple. We fly into a smoky cloud bank, than nearly bumping into a Monstrous Nightmare carrying a bunch of fish in his talons.

" **Watch it!"** he snarls.

" **Sorry my friend"** Arya stroked his neck making the Nightmare purr to touch. Than joining Toothless's side, his riders were beginning to fear.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill…" Hiccup observes.

"What does that make us?" nervously asked Astrid.

" **We need to stay hidden if the Queen smells them we're done for"** Toothless told the girls as they arrive. The volcano oozes out molten lava making it look eerie.

"What my Dad wouldn't give to find this…" the Night Furies find a concealed ledge in the interior of the volcano and land. The rest of the dragons drop their catch into the magma pool where the Queen is. "Well it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole" Hiccup says sarcastically.

"They're not eating any of it" Astrid pointed out.

"They can't even if they wanted to" Arya frowned when a Gronckle flying haphazardly into the Nest. Looking tired, he regurgitated a single, measly fish into the pool!

"The poor thing" Arya cries as all the dragons back away further into any cracks they can find… than she roars.

" **HOW…DARE…YOU!"**

The Queen rises from her magma pool and eats the poor Gronckle. The dragons notice.

" **Shadow has returned!"**

" **He brought the protected and her dragon!"**

" **And humans!"**

A Hideous Zippleback approaches us.

" **You guys need to get out of here** _ **now**_ **!"** a head hisses as the other licks Arya's tears away suprising the two Vikings on Toothless's back.

" **WAIT… THE PROTECTED AND…"** THE Queen sniffs the air.

"Alright buddy, we got a get out of here" Hiccup urgently says as the Queen smells our scents.

"HUMANS! GIVE THEM TO ME!" the Queen spotted them.

"NOW!" Hiccup tells Toothless.

Toothless and Shelia fly out while the dragons take to the air making a mad swirl to obscure the Queen's view.

"No!" Arya cries on Shelia's neck as the Queen eats the Zippleback.

" **Protect them!"** he yelled before being swallowed.

With Arya's weeps, the Night Furies fly back to the cove and landed.

"No, it totally makes since. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their Queen. It controls them" Astrid gets off Toothless's back as Shelia got into her dormant state with a heavy heart. "Lets find your Dad"

Instantly, Hiccup cries out."No!" stopping Astrid in her tracks.

"Astrid, they'll _kill_ Toothless and Arya. We gotta think this through…" Hiccup reasons with her. Astrid looks shocked.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The very thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon and witch?! Are you serious?!" she incredulously asked.

"Yes" is all Hiccup says.

Toothless looks at Arya, who still has tears falling down her face. She hates dragon death, when he found her it was just Arya, Shelia, and Saphira. Arya over time became his daughter… his hatchling…

"Okay…so what do we do now?" Astrid asked Hiccup, he looks unsure but determined.

"Just… give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out" Hiccup finally saying. Toothless nudges Arya to the lake and they both take a drink.

"Okay…" Astrid says, before punching Hiccup on the arm. "That's for kidnapping me" she again, Hiccup winces and looks at Toothless and Arya, they just shrug. Than Astrid kisses his cheek. "That's for… everything else" she leaves.

"Wh-what're you looking at?!" Hiccup's face can't get any redder.

"You have fun planning" Arya hugs Hiccup. "Whatever happens I'm there for you" she lets go as he smiles, Hiccup than leaves.

" **Lets get to sleep little one"** Toothless purrs, Arya turns into a dark gold Night Fury with her normal gold eyes. She will honor the dead dragons tonight. Toothless laid down, Arya lays down next to him she was half his size and more slender. The two fall asleep wondering what will happen next.


	4. Come On!

When morning comes Toothless and Arya decide to sleep in. Toothless has his tail and wings wrapped around Night Fuy Arya to keep her safe. Hours passedowhat seemed like seconds. Suddenly their highly sensitive ears hear screaming there recognize them as Hiccup's screams. They bolt up, Toothless climbs the wall and Arya flies up out of the cove.

 _"Let's go."_ ,Toothless says running while Arya flies as fast as her wings can go. At this point in time they don't care if a Viking sees them. They just need to help Hiccup. They finally reach the village and home on the direction of the screams. They come to a metal web like structure over a deep pit. The whole village surrounded it staring into it. They realize it is a dragon liking arena. The screams are coming from there. The Night Furies take the risk any way. Toothless and Arya race to the arena to see Hiccup traped under a Monstrous Nightmare.

 _" Stop!"_ , Arya roars. Toothless blasts the metal web and the two dive through the hole. The Nightmare steps away as they land between him and Hiccup. _"Leave this human alone he sides with us."_ , Arya steps up.

 _"I am sorry protected I didn't know."_ , The Nightmare bows his head in shame. Arya uses her tail to lift up his head.

 _" You are forgiven my friend."_ , she purrs and the Nightmare backs away. The Vikings pour into the arena. Hiccup please for us to leave which fails because we don't leave. Toothless attacks any Viking that comes near us, while Arya growls and hisses. Only in special times does Arya fight and this is not that time. Than a human with a large red beard and a hammer comes at us.

 _"YOU SHALL NOT HURT MY FAMILY!"_ , Toothless roars tackling the human to the ground. Arya is backed up in a corner using her magic to push them away. Suddenly...

" NOOO!", Hiccup's scream distracted Arya long enough for the Vikings to pin her down. The golden Night Fury let out a cry of pain.

 _"Arya!"_ , Toothless yels for he too is pinned down. The two Night Furies then see thrown into an empty cage Arya lays on her side not moving. Toothless lays down next to her.

 _"What will happen next?"_ , Arya pushes against him as he puts a wing over her.

 _"I don't up.",_ Toothless says.

 _"Come little children I'll take the away_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

 _Come little children the time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of shadows_

 _Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and sorrows_

 _Weeep not poor children for life is this way_

 _Murdering beauty and passions_

 _Hush now dear children it must be this way._

 _To weary of life and deception_

 _Rest now my dear children for soon we'll go away_

 _Into the calm and the quiet_

 _Come little children I'll take the away_

 _Into the land of enchantment_

 _Come little children the time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of shadows"_ , At the end of Arya's singing the doors open.

Grab the black one leave the good one", the Vikings sepperated the Night Furies.

 _" Toothless! ",_ Arya called to the larger Fury as they roughly pinned her down.

 _" Arya!"_ , Toothless called to the smaller Fury as they dragged him out of the cell then locked her in alone. Arya curled into a tight ball. A few minutes later the door opens but, in a blur of gold Arya pinned down who ever opened the door. She soon found out she tackled Hiccup.

"Hiccup! You don't surprise a captive dragon!", Arya says in Norse ,still in Night Fury form, as she got off him. Than turned into her human form.

" We have visitors", Hiccup printed to the five Viking teens.

"Ster core.", Arya cursed in Latin.

" Arya meet Snotlought,Ruffnut,Ruffnut,Fishlegs, and you know Astrid." Hiccup pointed out O each of the teens with a dragon behind them. The dragons are a Nadder, a Nightmare, a Gronckle, and a Zippleback walked over to Arya.

 _"We heard your singing."_ , the Nadder chipped and put her muzzle in Arya's hand.

" Alright let's head out.", Hiccup told the group from behind Astrid on the summoned Shelia and climbed on her back.

"Let's go save your mate.", the mystic pets the silver Fury's head.

" I didn't know Night Furies have gold and silver scales." Fishlegs smiled.

"They down we are special.", Arya summoned twin swords. She gripped the handles while having them point toward her elbows.

" That's not how you hold a sword",Snotlought laughed on the Nightmare he named Hookfang. In a blur of gold, Arya cut off one of Snotlout's horns on his helmate.

"Don't doubt a mystic." Arya smirked and high fived Astrid.

"Let's just go.", Hiccup sighed and everyone flew out of the arena. The Viking teens are uncomfortable at first but soon got the hang of it.

" Do you know why they just took Toothless?", the small green eyed Viking asked Arya.

"I don't know the answer but if I were to guess instead", the mystic paused for a second. " They were thinking mymscales are made out of gold and, took Toothless because he is no use to them. Your father must of thought O would make the village rich." The Night Fury rider spoke disgust."It all ways happens"

"Are your Night Fury scales made out of gold?", Ruffnut asked and then punched his sister.

" Yeah, are they?", Ruffnut punched her brother back.

"No it's what I call fools gold.", Arya laughed and then snapped her fingers one of the dark gold scales appears in her steered next to Fishlegs and Meatlog as Arya gave him the scale." Study it or sell it, doesn't matter to me." , she then flew away from the two as Dragon Island came into view. When they got closer everyone fired a shot at the Queen.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys and girls liked it. I don't own the song XD if you want to listen to it search "Children of the Night" on YouTube. Does want one else recognise this song from the movie "Hocus Pocus"? If you could you Ares awesome lol. Please fallow, fave, and review


End file.
